Talk:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien
Protecting the Ultimate Aliens sections i think we should protect or Semi-Protect the ultimate aliens articles because people are putting fan names and other unconfirmed information.Linkdarkside 14:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan. In the past days there have been way too many edits on those articles, and it's pretty much just fan speculation. I'd say we just semi-protect for now since most pages have been created by non-registered users. --Yuidirnt 14:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) i semi-protected the Ultimate Spidermonkey,Ultimate Big Chill ,Ultimate Swampfire pages and Ben10: Ultimate Alien page.Linkdarkside 14:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome. I protected the Ultimate Humongousaur, Terraspin and Armodrillo pages, I'll also keep an eye on the page to see if anyone tries to create pages for new unconfirmed aliens. --Yuidirnt 14:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you guys Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed that these are not real names.Ben10fan1234 02:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I completely agree with u guys, but whoevar is editing away Toepick, Squidstrictor, Atomix, Eatle, and Etc. Needs to stop because they ARE confrimed aliens Ben 10: Evolution now is Ben 10: Ultimate Alien? according to reports in the Toy fair the show is being called Ben 10:Ultimate Alien should we wait a little more before changing the page name?Linkdarkside 23:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) apear to be confirmed and it stated to premiere in april. http://twitter.com/Ben10Toys/statuses/9104086714[[User:Linkdarkside|Linkdarkside]] 23:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) CONFUSED in ben 10 (series) are 2 episodes from ben in the future.(ben 10,000 end ken 10) but this is (probably) not his truly future because that kevin is his enemy + kevin has his old mutated form back(in ben 10 alien force he never use it,so i think he`s lost it or something). my own arguments: but i have heard that he helps ben in ben 10 alien force only for gwen and the stuff (alien tech), but mostly for gwen. plus:he can have absorbed the omnitrix again, but then he would have all the aliens that he(the omnitrix/ben) has accesed on that moment. so,i`m confused now. p.s.1a:please leave a message on my talk page. p.s.1b:i know this is not the right the right place, but i need some help with the watchlist. Rabboud 20:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) It has been confirmed by the writers that the episode "Ken 10" was a "What if?" episode, kinda like the "Gwen 10" episode. Kevin seemed to only help because of his like of gwen and the plumber tech, but he is truly knoble at heart, as he admits in a few episodes that his real father was a plumber and he wants to follow in his foot steps. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin can now be considered best friends. At this point Kevin can't absorb material or energy as he used to, caused by feedback from the omnitrix in the first episode of season 3 of alien force, right now he is in a "monster"-like form (not really) made of metal, stone, wood, and some type of crystal. He can morph the shape of his various body parts into weapons made of these materials to fight. As of right now, Kevin has no way of becoming Kevin 11,000 (plus Ben is now more likely to marry Julie instead of the other chick from the Benwolf episode). Although, Kevin is supposed to be back to his regular form in the upcomming series Ben 10: Evolution. Peter 10 05:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes ALL of the future episodes are not canon including good bye and good riddanceBen10fan1234 02:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) its true it was a what if but nothing else if thir is a new series after ultimate alien not evolution it way be on the future episodes.AbsolutePower1 20:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The Ken 10 and the Ben 10,000 episode are not real futures because of a couple of reasons 1.Ben had the Omnitrix which was destroyed in the episode The Final Battle: Part 1. 2.Kevin was evil (but he may have switched sides again). 3.IF Ben did have the Omnnitrix again in the future and he gave one to his son,Kenny Tennyson then the omnitrixes would not be working because in Good Copy,Bad Copy Azmuth revealed that there can only be one omntrix or both of the omnitrixes would short out. 16:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Preview Image wow the new aliens look awesomeLinkdarkside 15:42, January 20, 2010 (UTC) yep i would not have wanted them any other way!!!AbsolutePower1 20:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I wanna know Is, Ben 10 Evolution know Ultimate Alien or is it just a episode??Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 15:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC i believe its named Ultimate Alien now but stuff like that can change--Linkdarkside 16:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I think NRG might be a alien inside a robotic shell like a dalek so can somebody put it in? 10:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Evolution is the first name thought for what is now Ben 10 Ultimate AlienAbsolutePower1 20:17, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm new here Hey you guys I'm new here so I have no idea wat 2 do but i just edited frank tennysons page so......... yeah Ultimate whatevers There are some unregistered contributers writing like Ultimate Benmummy, Ultimate Benvicktor or Ultimate Jetray i wonder if it is true?? Echo Echo Echo Echo!! (Alien X Fan!!) 03:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) no so far they a falseLinkdarkside 12:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) but they might be the ultimatrix is supposed to be able to evole all and any aliens evan a humman AbsolutePower1 20:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Elena in Ultimate Alien? Is the comic featuring Elena in the the Bandai toy fair the reason why people think she'll appear in Ultimate Alien or did Dwayne comfirm this? --Renzo493 05:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) as far as i know Dwayne have said wait and see ,which confirm nothing--Linkdarkside 12:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I know, no-one confirmed that Elena will appear in Ultimate Alien. It was also on the Wikipedia page but it has been long removed because of the lack of source for the information. --Yuidirnt the fan! 12:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Link you are a user at dwaynes forum too whats your screennameBen10fan1234 02:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) at the toy fair the was a picture of a cover of a Ben 10 Ultimate Alien comicbook with Elena on it. And since Nanomech is in the new series, it is suffice to say the ManOfAction is including Alien Swarm in the plot, unlike Race Against Time (as far as we know). Peter 10 05:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) actually, it was an alien swarm comic book, not an ultimate alien. --Renzo493 06:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) my bad. (and technically, it's the prequil). but the fact that Ben still has his car and Nanomech (both premired in the movie) means that it's still possible. Peter 10 22:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Did Dwayne comfirmed that Elena and her father will appear in Ultimate Alien, because somebody keeps putting that she will appear in it because "she appeared in the comic" and she'll appear in the episode "Outbreak". Can somebody give me a link that he comfirmed this? --Renzo493 13:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) There will be an episode of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien called Revenge of the Swarm where elena will appear. 16:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor 16:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Quiet a few issues It says in the trivia section that a sneak peek shows Ben in prison...... when? Heartless hate puppies! Heart Fallout~ ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Af2ZepnCrro Linkdarkside 21:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Aliens appearing In the trivia, it says that Dwayne comfirmed that Ben WON'T be transforming into every alien in the opening, so why does someone keep putting the opposite in every Ultimatrix alien articles and that they're all appearing in Ultimate Alien? --Renzo493 8:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) You should undo those pages. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 09:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Can I use rollback, that's what it's for right, for false info?. By the way, Bojanrex is usually the one who keeps putting these. --Renzo493 13:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Awwww man, he is so annoying! Hope soon he will be banned or blocked or whatever it is --Number-Guy 14:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) We should add the a link to the page in the Q&A where Dwayne confirmed that not all aliens will return. Until then it should read that he has neither confirmed nor denied it.Kumorisghost 01:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Because they aren't. People abuse Dwayne's say-so far to often.HeartFallout 07:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) you should undo those pages because thir wrong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AbsolutePower1 20:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Alien Season 2 does anyone know when season 2 is goning to start? yes it did feb,4,11AbsolutePower1 20:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Season 2/3 Dwayne Mcduffie said season 1 is actually two seasons so can people stop changing it. Alpha111 11:34, January 24, 2011 (UTC) CN even since Ben 10 Ultimate Alien was announced they been treating it as one season unless CN say other wise is stay as it is.--Linkdarkside 14:22, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes but CN in the uk and maybe other places are treating it as two seasons.Alpha111 16:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) And since the show is from the USA, I don't see your point. Blaziken rjcf 17:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I was just saying that It's only CN in the USA that has done it. The USA isn't the only place that matters you know. Alpha111 09:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) However, since it is the place where the show originated, the admins accept USA's CN as a source. Please note that while I do not agree with it (I edited it myself and even created a category for season 3 episodes), I can see their point. Blaziken rjcf 11:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Point made Alpha111 19:10, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Well I puted notes and trivia on the ben 10 ultimate alien episode list and put it in the trivia section about how it was originally intended just as dwayne said. The 20 episodes were all in one season due cartoon networks schedule in the us. Superbike10 17:34, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Season 2 story arc Dwayne Mcduffie said the season 2 story arc won't start until episode seven so shouldn't we put that.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Alpha111(talk). nickj523 Show nick julian III's Science laboratory Hero Look like yes to happy you was good Coding The coding is messed up! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 22:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Confirmed Aliens Toepick, snakepit, shellhead, squidstrictor, atomix, rocks, and etc. ARE comfirmed aliens, so when they are editied in the aliens list: PLEASE DO NOT UN-EDIT Wikipedia has false info IT'S SO ANNOYING! Over at wikipedia, they say these are the dvds of Ultimate Alien: DVD NAME EPISODES Escape From Aggregor 1-10 Pursuit Of Infinity 11-20 Power Struggle 21-30 Return Of Heatblast 31-42 THAT IS SO FAKE! ESCAPE FROM AGGREGOR, POWER STRUGGLE AND RETURN OF HEATBLAST ALREADY CAME OUT, AND IT DOES NOT GO LIKE THIS^ IT GOES LIKE THIS: DVD NAME EPISODES Escape From Aggregor 1-10 Power Struggle 11-20 Return Of Heatblast 21-30 The Wild Truth 31-42 BUT WHEN I TRY TO CHANGE IT TO THIS^, SOME FOOL CHANGES IT BACK! UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! AN-NOY-ING Sincerely, (I don't have a username and don't want to say my real name, so I'll just say:) Anodite-Energy-Manna-AWESOME aliens unlocked in Ultimate Alien THE ULTIMATES OF COURSE! Terraspin Waterhazard Armodrillo Amphibian NRG ChamAlien Fasttrack Shocksquatch Jury Rigg Eatle Articguana Spitter In one of the opening sentences on this page it says "Picking up a month after the events" and that's obviously accidentally italicized. I merely request it be fixed so it looks more professional >.> Ilikestripes400 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Original plans Personally i think that the writers were going to make more ultimate versions and also unlock more aliens becuase why else would they all be in the intro from the start but some didnt even appear? Season 1 followed that pattern with the five andromeda aliens and also bringing back ripjaws and four arms. But for some reason, when season 2 was made, they seemed to change their mind and just waited until ben 10,000 returns to unlock them all in a large number. Coop3 (talk) 12:29, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Things may have changed due to factors like budget and actors so as a result they cant always make the stories they want. Superbike10 (talk) 12:37, August 26, 2012 (UTC)